1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a KVM switch, and more particularly to a KVM switch with an expansion module slot for expansion.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional KVM switch is fixed to a computer connection interface, and therefore inconvenient for both the manufacturers and users as it cannot be changed or replaced.
Accordingly, a KVM switch with a slot is a solution to overcome the above defect.